A Soldier For Fun
by Megarza
Summary: A Saitama with no memory joins the military, after thinking this could be the only way to get out of his boredom.
1. Chapter 1

"You're now officially members of training unit number 104," an old man bellowed as he looked forward, eyeing each youngster with a critical eye. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shadis, will be your instructor. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans..."

 _Chill, dude._ A boy with bored eyes and spiky black hair frowned, deciding to stop listening to the man's rumbling. It was kinda annoying to be there, standing for no apparent reason and having a fist on the chest like some loser side-character in the military. They were all the same, and the boy knew the reality. They were no mere mob soldiers! They were real life fighters!

...And then there was him. Just some normal guy being a soldier for fun. He also got payed.

The Shadow guy - _that was his name, right?-_ started to move forwards and glared at each trainee. For the black-haired boy it was obvious he was just trying to be intimidating, and for the looks on most of them, he could see he was achieving his propose.

"You there!" Shadow barked, in front of a coconut blond guy.

"Yes!"

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow-san asked him.

"Armin Arlet, sir! From Shiganshina..."

 _I wonder what are we going to have for dinner. They say military food sucks, so I better use my allowance to buy vegetables and other food. Just a banana in the morning it's good enough for me. I just need to find a convenience store... if there is._

"Hey, you! Direct your retarded eyes forward, you fool." A sudden voice got him out of his stupor and gazed boredly at his instructor.

"Huh?"

" _Huh?_ Is that all you're going to say, disrespectful brat? Tell me your name."

"It's Saitama," he said, still looking with no care in the world. Many cadets looked at him dumbfouded, wondering how could he keep such a lax composture.

"Saitama? That's a very stupid name, for a stupid brat like you. Why are you here?"

"I'm just looking for fun," Saitama declared like it was no big deal.

Many stares suddenly were watching him with horror and disdain, and many trainees started whispering to each other.

"Is this guy for real?"

"That's just suicidal."

"It must be some joke. No one can have such a lame motivation."

"SHUT UP!" Their instructor shouted, cutting through their incessant chatter. He glared specially at coconut hair, who said the last comment.

Keith Shadis (name which Saitama has already missed) glared at him one last time, before going to harass more trainees. He even made a poor girl eating a potato run laps non-stop. Saitama pitied her and promised he would give her a banana after going to the market.

Meanwhile, the instructor thought, glaring at the calmed and bored Saitama, that the next few years would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Saitama is not a normal young boy, by any means. He's just too ordinary to be considered normal._ " That was what Saitama's caretaker, an elder man called Wallace, used to say all the time.

Doctor Wallace was a man of big prestige, married with a tender woman a few years younger. This particular woman was a farmer called Carolina, and they met each other during Carolina's brother operation. Said brother had a terrible infection in the heels, which was caused by a previous injury with a rake.

The poor man was lying on a bed with heels raised in the air. Carolina was helping him with said action, while looking carefully at the doctor's inspection.

Wallace sighed and shook his head tiredly. _'Another case of gangrene. This type of cases could always be prevented if people just was more informed about this. Ignorance is not a bliss at all.'_

"This is a case of wet gangrene, isn't it?" The woman gripping the pacient's heels said all of a sudden, with a disgusted face.

Doctor Wallace had to bite his tongue for preventing a gasp of surprise to arise. He stared at the woman with wide eyes, and she stared back. He somehow knew what she was thinking: _'I've made a terrible mistake.'_

"How... do you know?" He asked her, coming out from his shock.

The woman frowned. "This is not time for that, doctor."

Right. He had a job to do.

He delicately took his heels with proper gloves and started inspecting the subject.

"He has a blackish color... and also the destroyed tissues are swollen, wet, and excrete this liquid with foul smell. I'm sad to confirm this is indeed a severe case of wet gangrene."

He looked at her to find she was already crying.

"You know what it means... don't you?"

Carolina sobbed silently and nodded, her eyes wet. "Amputation."

Wallace nodded grimly. "Keep him hydrated. We'll have to commence the treatment."

"He's diabetic. There was a high chance for this to happen," she murmured.

"That's right," he responded. "With that type of immune system... the chances to fight bacteria are low."

Giving amputations wasn't on Wallace's good tastes list. But someone had to do it. This type of treatments were complex and the probability of surviving... wasn't exceptionally high.

Carolina knew that.

However, she remained in that room, seeking to help as much as possible; all for her brother's good.

Doctor Wallace was moved by her actions.

After finishing the treatment which provided long high pitch screams, Carolina's brother lost consciousness. His sister kept hydrating him. His heart was pounding frantically and Doctor Wallace didn't see it as a good sign.

An hour passed in which Carolina was assisting her brother, and Doctor Wallace didn't leave his spot. He had questions for this woman.

"How did you know about it?"

Carolina looked at him with no emotion. "Our father used to have books about medicine. I was bored and have lots of curiosity about the world at that age... so I read them."

"That's... rare. I'm not going to betray you, fear not. I actually think books are highly important for society. I can't believe the government wants us to be this ignorant about the world. Someday I'd like to see your father's books," he smiled at her.

"They are mine now, he's dead. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see them, who knows."

"I'm pacient. However, I'm confused as to why you didn't notice your brother's injury."

After that, he saw a flash of culpability passed through her eyes. "My brother never told me anything. He's stubborn just like that. I tend to give him special attention, but a few weeks ago we had a very bad harvest and we're still suffering from its consequences. I didn't notice when he would flinch or smile at me awkwardly."

"That's understandable. You're a very intelligent woman, Carolina. I want to help you."

Carolina was about to answer, when a sudden groan attracted both their attention.

"Aaaaghh. This hurts like, FUCK!"

"Brother!" Carolina exclaimed in surprise and relief, as she started searching for any sign of illness in his body. She put her hand on his forehead and flinched. "You're on fire!"

"Don't worry, Carolina. Fever is common after this... procedure," Wallace comforted her.

"Procedure? What do you mean by that? What happened, Caro? Who's him?"

Carolina and Wallace exchanged heavy glances.

"Mister..."

"My name's Franco."

"... Franco, I'm Doctor Wallace, and I was called here urgently by your sister after you collapsed in the henhouse. I... _we_ found out you had a severe case of wet gangrene and had to amputate your feet to prevent the infection to kill you," Wallace concluded with a serious facade.

Carolina had to stop the urge of crying again when her brother made a wail sound of shock at seeing the state of what was once his mean to walk.

"W-WHYYYYYYYYYY!?" He cried, making his sister shiver.

Wallace noticed this and did the first thing that came to his mind: shut him up.

He took a pair of socks and inserted them in his mouth.

"Mmmmfff..."

Carolina widened her eyes, but did nothing to take them off. "Wha-what?"

"Listen, Franco. This is not our fault, this is all _your_ fault. Your sister here saved the life you were stupidly neglecting. It it wasn't for her, you would be dead meat now. So I'd ne hell grateful for her, if I were you."

After that said, both of them were crying. Carolina then took the socks off her brother's mouth and France hugged her just like if his life depended on it.

Doctor Wallace smiled for the first time in there.

"I guess I'm leaving."

"Wait! I have to pay you!" Carolina stopped him, by grabbing his arm.

Wallace shook his head. "I'm not taking money from you."

Carolina scowled. "Are you pitying us!?"

Wallace blinked in surprise. "Of course not! I just don't want it. I never take money from a friend."

Now it Carolina's time to blink. "Friend?"

"However, if you're so insistent in repaying me, I'd like to take you out for dinner some other day. I want to get to know you more," he smiled.

Carolina searched for any sign of ill intentions, but found nothing.

She then let a tender smile grace her face. "If that's what you'd like, then I'll assist you."

* * *

Time passed after that day, and both fell in love and got married. They never had a child until that day that came and changed their life.

Carolina was making a pumpkin soup for dinner with her husband, when suddenly they heard a noise that sounded very much like a fall outside their door.

Carolina was the first in reacting.

"I'm going to see what this is about," she said, leaving the spoon in the casserole.

"Not without me, honey," Wallace said, more to himself than to her.

When they were standing in front of the door, with no noise, Carolina turned sightly nervous to Wallace.

"What if is some thug?" she murmured.

Her husband gulped and tried to smile. "Then I guess we'll invite him or they some tea."

However, when they opened the door, they were relieved to see no men pointing at them with guns. There was just a spiky black-haired boy unconscious, breath ragged by the cold night.

"Oh, God! He's injured!" Carolina gasped, grabbing him by the collar.

"He's got bruises all over his body, but for what I see they are not deep enough to be serious. Let's take him to the table and see what we can do."

Turning solemn for the first time after a relaxing day, they both dragged him to the special table where they attend special pacients.

Carolina took off his ragged black clothes, which looked like some type of uniform, while Wallace came form the bathroom with a few utensils to treat his bruises.

"Thankfully, they aren't serious. You were fortunately right, _doctor_ ," Carolina said, pronouncing the last word in a flirtatious way.

"I like when you call me that," he responded back playfully, but then turned his attention to the boy. "He only needs to have his wounds disinfected. After that, sleep will make its magic."

"Right." Carolina nodded, then turned to look at the boy's face. "Who do you think he is? I've never seen his face before. He looks... foreign."

Wallace understood what she meant. "More like oriental. There aren't many of their kind left."

"Poor kid. His family must be so worried!"

Carolina noticed from the corner of her eye that his husband was in deep thought by the way he was frowning.

"... if they are alive."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Tomorrow, if he awakes, we'll get the answers from him and return him to his family."

* * *

The following day, Carolina woke up by the sound of chirping birds, while her husband was still soundly snoring. She rolled her eyes, thinking of what a heavy sleeper he was, when she heard movement at the living room. She widened her eyes, remembering the events of the other day, and immediately went to see their new guest.

Said boy, who was wrapped in bandages, was up looking around in curiosity. When he woke up he realised he remembered nothing except his name. But whatever, now was more important finding out where the hell he was.

"I see you're up." A sudden female voice came to his direction, and he stopped wondering around for the sake of giving his host a proper glance.

She was a middle-aged woman, with traits that told of a past beautiful woman. She looked tender, but at the same time severe and reserved.

"Ah, yes, I guess I am." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Where I am?"

Carolina raised an eyebrow. "You're in my house. Yesterday, my husband and I found you outside our door and took you in to treat your wounds, which thankfully weren't serious."

The boy seemed to notice his bandages for the first time. "Oh! So you healed me. Thank you! That was very kind of you, guys," he smiled, truly grateful.

Carolina nodded, smiling back at the grateful boy. "It was nothing. Now, I'd need to know who are you and how can we give you back to your parents."

They boy frowned. "I just remember my name's Saitama. That's all."

Carolina widened her eyes. "Really!? You have amnesia?"

"I see, so the external wounds weren't everything. Amnesia usually is caused by some sort of trauma or brain illness. Maybe after losing consciousness his brain activated a defensive system which made him lose his memories."

Saitama and Carolina turned to look at the new person in the room.

"You know a lot, old man," Saitama said in wonder.

Said old man twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. "The name's Wallace, kid. Use the name."

"So... I guess I'll just go. There's no reason for me to be here, right? I'll just cause you problems," Saitama stated, as he walked to the door.

"Wait!" Carolina called him. Saitama stopped. "Are you stupid? There's no way you'll survive out there with no memories."

Wallace nodded, agreeing with her. "She's right, kid. Stay here until you recover your memories."

Saitama looked at them in disbelief. "Really? But I don't know how to pay you guys back. It's not like I have some money for rent, or whatever."

The married couple glared at him in a strange way.

"Kid, we aren't asking you anything in exchange."

"Just stay here, for God's sake."

Saitama didn't know what to say and just stayed with his mouth open for a few seconds, just to then beam at them with a happy grin.

"Then I'll stay to annoy you guys for a while."

"Don't say it like that. Less with that face," Carolina scoffed in amusement.

"Also, is Saitama even a name? Why don't we just give you a new name for the sake of you?" Wallace proposed to him.

Saitama shook his head with vigor, making them sweat-dropped.

"No way, geezer! The name's staying!"

"Di-did you just call me _geezer_?" he gaped in disbelief and Carolina laughed loudly at his expression. His face then turned into a nice shape of red. "Stupid brat, do you want to sleep outside!? Call me Wallace! Or at least 'papa'!"

"Like hell I'm calling you 'papa'!"

Carolina smiled at both of them fighting lively and thought this new boy would bring wonders to both of them.

* * *

Time passed flying in each other's company, and Saitama got to know his caretakers very well, as they did too. Wallace would usually be grumpy at mornings and criticize Saitama for his laid back attitude even at the serious times and laziness. He would always call him a wimp, and Saitama would counter attack with his own few insults. Carolina didn't really aprove this new side of his husband, but she found it funny at times and knew they weren't serious. Wallace, after all, needed a child to look after. Saitama also turned out to be a skillful cooker and was always attentive at the difference in each stand prices. Of course, when Wallace discovered this, he started mocking him by saying he knew he had housewife's soul all along and that he should get a boyfriend. This really angered Saitama to say the least (" _Who are you calling fag, fucking geezer!?)_ , but Carolina was grateful to have someone who would help her in the house, and she would use this excuse to also criticize her husband by not helping. So sometimes it was Saitama and Carolina vs Wallace. You could guess the results.

It was a nice life. However, Saitama started receiving the attention of many people by his asian looks, and the rumors spreaded. Wallace and Carolina eventually knew about this and were worried about their new son's safeness. After all, Saitama wasn't registered as a civil citizen. This would catch suspicion of the government. That wouldn't be good.

Saitama wasn't ignorant about this at all. He eavesdropped one night a conversation between his caretakers about their concern for him. However, maybe just for his calm facade, he never really got worried about all this. He actually realised he wanted more action in his life. So one day he made a choice, and declared it abruptly to Carolina and Wallace while they were calmly eating dinner.

"I'm going to enroll to the military," he stated as if it wasn't something to worry about.

Hearing the news, Wallace choked while taking a sip of water, while Carolina was just staring at him gaping as if a ghost was standing right behind his back.

"Why?" Wallace glared at him in a business pose which reminded Saitama of a certain character from a manga. Saitama blinked in confusion. _''What the hell is a manga?'_ **(1)**

"No reason."

Carolina scowled. "This is not time to be unserious, Saitama. Tell me a reason why you should just go and sacrifice your life with people who won't ever see a real person in you."

' _Crap, this is serious,'_ Saitama thought, sweat-dropping. ' _Wh-what should I say so I don't sound lame? I can't just tell them I made up my mind to go because I'm bored. That's too lame and they will kill me before I get killed killing Titans!'_

Suddenly, as if a light of inspiration entered in Saitama's brain, he looked at them seriously and started talking.

"I know this is too sudden for you, but I've been thinking about this for too long and something inside me keeps telling me to go out there." ' _Actually, I made up my mind a few hours ago, but they don't need to know that.'_ "I know it sounds crazy and suicidal, but It's what I wish. I don't really care about all that crap of being a savior of humanity or whatever. I'm actually being egoistic and only caring about my own personal growth." _'Goooddd! I'm really bad at lying to them!'_

Saitama noticed how Wallace exchanged a silent glance with Carolina and felt a shudder down his spine. The air they were breathing was highly tense, and Saitama almost sighed out of relief when Wallace opened his mouth to talk.

"Let's be realistic, Saitama. You're a wimp." Saitama flinched at the blunt statement. "You have no strength at all and you even get beaten up when an old man like me fights you." Saitama recalled the many times their verbal fights actually turned into physical fights. Carolina would get angry at Wallace, but he would downplay it by saying they were 'training'.

"You also have never seen a Titan in your life, and there's no way you'd kill one. Stay with us, Saitama," Carolina said straight-forward.

"Now you're just being mean!" Saitama exclaimed in anger. "I can always learn, and like hell I would be eaten by a retarded human giant such as a Titan!" He then calmed down and sighed in frustation. "I know you guys are saying this just to prevent me for taking my decision. But you know just how stubborn I can be."

Both Carolina and Wallace were trying to maintain their composture, but were failing miserably. Wallace had difficulty in swallowing and he felt a lump in the throat, and Carolina was just trying to fight back the tears.

"Why? Why, Saitama, why?" Carolina asked him again.

"I..." Saitama's voice broke for a moment. "I don't know. I just do, and I don't want you to hold me back."

"Then you can go," Wallace said in a dead voice. "This night you'll do your luggage and tomorrow we'll take you to enroll there."

Saitama was surprised by Wallace's sudden decision but said nothing, for the sake of not ruining the moment. He was happy, right, but the way things were turning out... it surely wouldn't be a happy farewell.

"Make sure you'll write to us EVERY. SINGLE. DAY _._ " Carolina resolution was final.

Saitama gulped at the intensity of their glares, but nodded stiffly.

"Of course. There's no way I'm getting rid of you guys, am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

_To: Wallace's residence_

 _From: Saitama Wallace_

 _Em, hi guys. I'm not used to this burocratic shit about writting a letter. You know me, so I don't think it'll be a nuisance for you... right?_

 _Whatever, I'm fulfilling my promise of writting to you every day. This has been my first day in here and I'm currently lying on my bed. We've fortunately got the day off because of some things our higher-ups are preparing to us to start the training or whatever._

 _I guess you can guess the day hasn't been that bad. I'm currently part of the 104th squad (I think) and a very funny dude called... I don't quite remember it, but it sounded like Herpes or something... right, that man is our instructor. I think he doesn't like me very much, though. I don't really like him either, so the feeling is mutual. Also he made a poor girl run laps just because she was eating a potato. By the way, I don't know if you guys know, but today they paid us our first salary! I think they did it to convince some recruits of staying. Anyway, because of that I didn't really get to meet my new partners because I decided to head to the commercial area at Trost District to get some food for the weekend. Even though they feed us here, I don't really trust the food here..._

 _Anyhow, when I came back some guys were rumoring about two guys fighting in the cafeteria because of some petty matter. If I remember correctly, it was about the preferences of joining the Garrison, the MP's and the other dudes that go outside the walls to get killed or kill or whatever. I'm not really paying attention to all that for now. So... that's it I guess... Oh! I also got to meet the potato girl. She's called Sasha and she's very nice. I think you guys would like her. She was very happy when I gave her a banana I'd bought from a fruit stand._

 _Finally, they told us tomorrow we're starting training right away and that at the end of it they'll select ten cadets who will have the opportunity to go to the section they want. I'm not very interested in that, so I won't aim for that also burocratic crap. I will attach to the training and see if I make any progress. I bet you old man I'm going to beat your ass when I come home. Also I'm sharing my room with some guys I haven't met yet._

 _I guess that's all for now... love you, guys._

 _Saitama_

Saitama smiled dreamly as he wrote down his signature, ending the letter.

"Who are you writting to?" A voice from behind surprised him, as he did a double take and met with a bald dude.

"Who are you? Is this your room?" Saitama asked instead.

The bald guy scratched his head in shame. "Yes, it is. Sorry, dude, I forgot to present myself. I'm Connie Springer, your new room partner and comrade! I hope we can be friends," he beamed at him with a flashy smile.

Saitama smiled a little and nodded. "Sure. Em, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I promised my caretakers I'd write to them every single day, so I need to go now to the post office before they close."

Connie blinked. "Oh, I see. What's your name, by the way?"

"Saitama Wallace. Well, Wallace's my caretaker's surname."

Connie nodded, interested. "So Saitama's your name? Man, orientals have really weird names. No offence, though."

Saitama shook his head. "None taken. Anyway, I gotta go."

"See ya."

' _Maybe people here won't be so bad after all,_ ' Saitama thought, thinking of his meeting with Connie.

"Agh!" A high pitched voice cried, as said figure suddenly fell.

In Saitama's case, he got the chance not to screw his balance and fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, whoever you are," he bowed in apology and took a glance to the person in sight.

He or she had spreaded a large pile of papers on the floor, consequence of the fall, and was currently rubbing his/her? eyes in what Saitama guessed was frustration.

"Don't worry about it, newbie. I can guess you're a newbie if you don't know about me," the being smiled in a way that put Saitama on edge.

' _Egocentric much?'_ Saitama thought, disdainfully.

"I certainly don't know you or want to, by any means," he said bluntly, with a cautious face.

The person on the floor looked at him fully for the first time and kept on staring for long seconds which only seemed to be awkward for Saitama. Then it started cackling.

"Oh, my God! That line really remains me of the midget!" It was still laughing.

Saitama was getting impatient. "Look...

"I'm Captain Hange Zoe. Remember it."

Saitama nodded quickly. "I'm Saitama. Now, can I please go..."

"I'm glad I bumped into you. I need someone to deliver these papers to Commander Erwin," Hange interrupted Saitama, before he made an excuse to escape her grasp.

"I can't, Captain. I need to go to the postal office and deliver these letter before they close, goddammit!" He didn't have time for this crap!

Hange smiled sweetly. "Well, then I'll do it for you. We both win."

Saitama's eyebrow twitched. "Isn't it the same if we do the opposite? Like, you going to the Commander and me..."

"Shu, shu, shu, shu," the glasses guy interrupted him once again, silencing him with a finger on his mouth. "You'll go to the Commander and I'll go to the post office. Simple as that."

"Okay, chill," Saitama sighed in surrender and Hange beamed at it.

"Thank you so much, newbie! Bye, bye!" And then it left, leaving a twitching Saitama behind.

' _Guess I'll go to meet the Commander... where it was, again?'_

After asking some random soldier for directions, Saitama, after ten minutes straight of going around in circles, finally got to destination. Before he made himself aware of his existence to the ones inside, he listened to bits of conversation.

" _Levi, I know just how much you love your bourbon, but you really can't expect me to make such a fuss about it,_ " a mature voice said in a deadpanned manner and sighed.

" _I don't give two single shits about what's appropiate or not! Someone stole_ my _bourbon, dammit! And also the special one I've been saving for a special moment to take it whenever the fuck I want!_ "

' _Wow, that guy sounds pissed,'_ Saitama thought, starting to be awared he was just standing outside like a fool.

" _Now, now, Levi. Let's keep calm and try to think about it for a moment..."_

Saitama didn't wait to hear the end of the discussion, as he finally knocked at the door. He was starting to get uncomfortable at being stared by the other passerbys.

" _Who the hell it is?"_ The dude was still moody as ever.

" _Come in_ ," the other voice told him.

Saitama entered, arms full of papers Hange had given him, and came face to face with a short man with a funny hair cut and glare that didn't match his stature at all, and a big man with big eyebrows. Everything else was unremarkable to Saitama's eyes.

The Brow-Man raised an eyebrow at Saitama's entrance.

"Who are you, young man? I don't remember having seeing you before."

"That's logical. This is actually my first day in here," Saitama said politely.

"A suspect less, then. Don't him him that face, Levi. You heard the kid; he's new here," Brow-Man turned to the other with a ghost of a smile on his serious facade.

Levi just gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Anyway," Saitama spoke up, bored at the whole situation, "Captain... oh, crap, what was the name? Em, this weirdo using glassed," Saitama scratched his head.

Brow-Man smirked, as Levi snorted.

"I think you're talking about Captain Hange Zoe."

"Right, whatever. Captain gave me these papers to give them to you. She was acting suspicious, if that makes any sense..."

At that, Levi's ears perked up. "Hange," he growled. "Of course. That little shit's been avoiding me since the incident and that idiot always knows just how to pissed me off every time."

"Sorry for that," the Commander turned to formly speak to Saitama. "That's Captain Levi Rivaille from the Survey Corps and I'm the Commander, Erwin Smith."

"Okay," Saitama simply said.

Levi raised a thin brow at his open display of indifference.

"Well, then," Erwin coughed in his hand. "Thanks for coming, cadet..."

Saitama blinked and then realised the man was waiting for him to introduce himself. "Oh, Saitama Wallace's the name."

' _What a shitty name,'_ Levi thought.

"I see. That's a strange name. You surely are an oriental, aren't you?" Erwin asked him.

Saitama scratched his head, looking at the ceiling, awkwardly."I guess so. I don't really remember any relatives of mine. The Wallace are my only family."

Both important mans scrutinized him with the gaze, but didn't comment on it.

"Well, thanks again for the papers, Saitama. You're dismissed," Erwin told him, and Saitama left the room, not after bowing respectfully.

"That kid's name is difficult to forget," Levi commented after said kid left.

"Yes, it is," Erwin nodded and turned to the mess of papers he had in front of him.

Levi perceived Erwin's conflict with an almost sadistic delight, and turned to the door. "I'm going to see Hange now."

"Don't hurt her too bad."

* * *

Saitama went back to the cafeteria and saw a few guys still eating or talking at the tables. Saitama wondered for a minute if he should stay of go back to his room, when a hand started wawing his way. Saitama forced a smile when he saw Sasha inviting him to seat next to her while eating a piece of bread.

"Yo! Nice to see ya', Saitama! Here, take a seat," Sasha smiled as the black haired boy sat next to her with a small smile.

"Who's that, potato girl?" Someone next to her asked.

"This is Saitama. Treat him well, he's a very nice guy, Ymir."

Said girl scoffed. "Whatever. What kind of name is that, anyway?"

 _'Why everybody keeps pestering me for the name?'_ Saitama sighed.

"It's oriental, obviously," a known voice said next to her.

Saitama craned his neck and saw the bald guy looking cocky.

"When we met you didn't know it was oriental, though," he told him, revealing for first time his deadpan voice on the table.

Ymir, Sasha a blonde small girl under Ymir's embrace and a guy with freckles, all looked at him startled and then started laughing out loud. Meanwhile, Connie was blushing furiously.

"That's what you get, baldy!" Ymir pointed at him.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Are you perhaps related in any way with Mikasa Ackerman?" The freckles guy asked him timidly.

"No. I don't even know her," Saitama told him.

The freckles guy looked at him curiously and then realised. "Oh, right! You weren't here when we were all here together."

Ymir shook her hand dismissively. "Pshhh, you didn't miss anything, either way. Just a bunch of idiots fighting."

Saitama nodded. "I heard about that. And I don't really mind missing the attention. Either way, I'll just meet whoever I have to meet by due time."

"..."

"..."

"You talk weird," Sasha blurted out.

"... Sometimes I do," Saitama surprisingly agreed.

"Aaaaanywayy..." Ymir starting saying awkwardly. "These idiot who forgot to introduce himself's Marco, and this is lovely Christa."

"She also didn't say nothing!" Connie exclaimed, being ignored.

Marco scratched his head, embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Saitama assured him, standing up.

"Are you leaving?" Sasha looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a little sleepy. See you tomorrow, guys," he saluted them.

"Rest well," Marco saluted him back.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" the other chorused.

Saitama nodded and left.

"..."

"..."

"He's strange, but I like him," Ymir said out of the blue.

Christa nodde with a smile. "He's pleasant and quiet."

Sasha looked at his distant figure walking away. "Somehow... he looks lost."

His comrades gazed at her weirdly, but didn't comment.

They also thought something was weird with him.


End file.
